Darkening Clouds
by Watashinomori
Summary: I can't stop the darkening clouds... :Pós Guerra::SlashYaoi::Especial de Natal 2006:


**Darkening Clouds**

**Disclaimer: **It's nothing mine... nothing but the story... so don't copy, right?

**Summary: **"I can't stop the darkening clouds..." :pós guerra::YaoiSlash:

**Aviso: **Somente uma menção de yaoi com Harry e Draco.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**N/A: **Eu ia fazer um especial de natal tradicional sabe... alegria e pulinhos e coelhinhos e o resto todo... mas aí a Tia Daninha publicou 'Guilhotina' (muito boa por sinal... eu acho que não tenho ela nos meus favoritos, ainda, mas a Tia Daninha eu tenho... procura por ela :Dana Norram: lá e leia todas as fics dela de quebra... eu adoro ela!!!) e eu reli toda a série de 'Nicotina' e fiquei dramática de novo... aí mistura tudo com "A Past and Future secret" do Blind Guardian e acabou nisso... a culpa não é minha... nenhum um pouco... ahn ahn! (Se a Dana ler isso :o que eu acho impossível, ela tem mais o que fazer: Saiba que a fic é para ela... mas eu nunca teria coragem de falar pra ela:sabe? Vergonha de fã coisa e tal!:)

-----

Vinte e quatro de dezembro de dois mil... A neve cai lá fora... as nuvens pretas impedindo a visão do céu noturno, estou alheio, como sempre, das comemorações. Mais um ano as mesmas coisas. Juntam todos os antigos heróis, Lupin e seu brilhante sorriso me oferecem uma bebida no início da festa, eu dou meu sorriso de agradecimento número cinco e vou direto para a janela. Agora cada uma das minhas feições são programadas, ensaiadas e escolhidas a dedo. Não posso omitir o sorriso, mesmo que não o queira dar. Sento e olho a rua, vendo a neve se acumular, o que antes era apenas um montinho no chão agora se tornou preocupante. Se não houvesse lareiras e desaparatação estaríamos todos preocupados. Mas nem a nova tempestade é capaz de aplacar o festejo, nem meu sorriso falso é capaz de tanto.

Nymphadora, sempre sorridente, exibe seu pequeno "filhotinho". Engraçados, todos eles continuam suas vidas, mas eu não, eu não consigo. Olho pra frente e não vejo a continuação da estrada.

Estou sentado nesta mesma janela desde as oito, quando cheguei, e já é quase Natal. Mione e Ron me olham com recriminação há horas, Ginny me chamou para dançar. Mas a única pessoa com quem eu queria partilhar uma dança está lá fora, nesse frio, nessa tempestade incessante. E não há nada que eu possa fazer, nunca houve.

Quando _ele_ existia eu não podia fazer nada para impedir que alguém morresse ou ficasse ferido, só podia buscar pelas horcruxes e rezar para que ninguém mais fosse pego. E se eu aprendi uma coisa é que não há ninguém lá em cima. Mas essa é outra coisa que eu devo esconder de todos. Agora que _ele_ se foi, que eu achei todas as horcruxes e as destruí nos resta capturar o mal adjacente, os Comensais. Porém eles estão mais arredios que antes. E a pessoa que eu queria que estivesse ao meu lado não está lá fora, correndo de mim, como se eu fosse a própria cruz, e ele o diabo.

-Vem dançar, Harry – ela de novo, não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Puxa meu braço com força. Porque eu não posso simplesmente escolher, alguém sempre traça minha vida por mim, eu só devo seguir.

Como um cãozinho obediente do destino eu me ergo e danço com ela. Aceno para cada bobagem que fala. Os olhos desfocados e o passo pesado. Ela grita comigo, algo sobre se eu não queria estar ali não devia aparecer, começa a chorar e sai do salão. Percebo que deixei minha máscara de alegria infinita cair, ouço o som de algo estilhaçando, e foi apenas eu. Ron e Mione me olham com o misto de preocupação e raiva. Recolocando a máscara aceno e rio.

-Foi apenas a bebida, acho que bebi demais e ela entendeu tudo errado – me viro, desfazendo o sorriso falso e saio pela mesma porta que ela, mas a última coisa que quero é correr atrás dela como um crupe adestrado. Desaparato para longe, qualquer lugar. E me vejo lá de novo. A gruta em que Sirius estava durante meu quarto ano. Sozinho deixo a máscara e choro, choro como um garotinho assustado, o garotinho assustado que eu ainda sou.

Esse momento sozinho parece um alívio.

Um estouro forte me traz de volta a mim. Me viro atrás de quem aparatou e percebo que outro estouro o segue, e outro, e outro. Não há ninguém ali, são apenas fogos de artifício e minha mente pregando peças. Mas isso significa que o Natal chegou, outro frio e incolor Natal. Lá, na Toca, onde eu estava, devem estar trocando os presentes. Os embrulhos com "De: Harry Potter" e os com "Para: Harry Potter" esquecidos ao canto, enquanto eles esperam que eu volte. No entanto eu não vou voltar, não neste Natal pelo menos.

Vejo naquele chão sujo os restos dos ratos que Sirius dava a Bicuço, não que eles realmente estejam lá, mas eu os vejo. Também vejo um cachorro negro grande abanando um rabo alegre na minha direção e rodopiando. Se eu erguer minha mão eu o alcanço, mas aí também percebo que ele desaparece. Me levanto calmamente e saio da gruta. Caminho na minha tranqüilidade ensaiada até Hogwarts, ignoro respeitosamente a placa de 'interditado' na frente do portão do colégio agora fechado. Caminho pelos jardins outrora bem cuidados, vejo o salgueiro-definhado-lutador e retiro uma cartola imaginária a ele como cumprimento, com um sorriso sarcástico que não me pertence nos lábios. O lago imenso, onde a lula gigante está presa pela grossa camada de gelo se assoma diante de mim e o espectro de duzentos dementadores se faz visível, também o de um cachorro, um garoto e um reluzente patrono. Fico parado mirando a cena já conhecida, lutando contra a vontade de chorar. Mais uma enxurrada de imagens toma minha mente. Um garoto, seguido por outros dois, sentado sob uma árvore fingindo estudar para não levar uma bronca da garota. Esse mesmo garoto voando numa linda vassoura último modelo, esse mesmo garoto brigando com um de cabelos loiros. Então somente imagens do de cabelo loiro aparece. Ele escrevendo numa sala, ele sentado sob a árvore, ele gritando comigo, ele se exibindo com um presente novo, ele fugindo com um assassino.

Ignoro todas as visões e entro no colégio abandonado. Sinto olhos em minhas costas e os ignoro. Os quadros e fantasmas me seguem com um olhar. Vários deles em lamentos eternos. Mas eu os entendo, a antes próspera Hogwarts estava vazia há mais de três anos. A poeira se assomava no soalho, junto com os pertences esquecidos de alunos provavelmente atirados ali por Pirraça, que há muito fugira do lugar vazio e entediante. Pena que eu não posso fazer o mesmo com minha vida. Recolho um pergaminho do chão.

"Bezoar é encontrado no..." Era a última frase, provavelmente uma redação de um aluno do primeiro ano, que não tivera tempo de terminá-la. Sento no chão poeirento e lembro de quando eu escrevi aquela mesma redação, de quando fui reprimido por não saber de onde vinha o bezoar, e hoje eu mesmo não posso completar a pobre redação do aluno por não lembrar. Poções ainda não é minha matéria preferida.

Rio da minha própria piada, e o som da minha risada vazia ecoando pelo castelo me fez fungar, era algo tão triste. Levanto e vou ao salão. Eu havia pedido para voltar, mas ninguém quis que eu viesse remoer o passado, como se eu fizesse algo diferente. Mas nunca antes eu tomei coragem de vir aqui. Desço às masmorras, escutando os gemidos de mal agouro do Barão. Entro na sala de Snape, os feitiços de proteções escassos não me impedem. Estava como a vi pela última vez, Pirraça não entrara ali, provavelmente o Barão Sangrento ainda protegia o local, e me vejo certo quando o flagro me olhando de um jeito desafiador. Porém as coisas estão ali dispostas de uma maneira tão perfeita que parece um santuário, um lugar sagrado que remete ao passado. Não teria coragem de o fazer, nem se o quisesse. A única coisa da qual o velho fantasma não pôde proteger a sala foi do vento. Eu aceno para ele, meus olhos tristes, um sorriso fraco no rosto. Entendendo o que se passa com ele. Não ter mais nada além de uma lembrança para se agarrar e ainda assim a protegê-la com toda sua vontade. Ele sorri de volta.

-Foi o melhor mestre de poções que pisou aqui, ainda não acredito que teve coragem...

Não respondo, não posso. Se abrir a boca volto a chorar. Apenas aceno. Acenar se transformou quase num refúgio para mim. Saio da sala dele e entro em sua sala de aula. Sento na cadeira velha de madeira nobre na qual sentei desde os onze anos. Olho para o quadro e quase o vejo dando aula ali, seus olhos faiscando na minha direção com puro ódio, enquanto um rapaz loiro sorri divertido ao ver minha humilhação. Foco meus olhos naquele olhar cinza e prendo a respiração, é tão real. Caminho até ele e ergo a mão, porém ele se desfez como uma nuvem de fumaça.

Corro dali, sem impedir as lágrimas, sinto o olhar de pena do Barão, como se ele também tivesse visto. Atravesso uns dois fantasmas na minha correria, subo as escadas que não mais se movem, e entro numa sala.

Então eu estanco de vez. Talvez essa cena fique marcada na minha mente eternamente. Desmorono no chão em prantos.

Diante de mim está Binns, como sempre, dando aula, explicando a revolta dos gigantes, falando e falando para a sala vazia, como se ela fosse uma turma cheia. Papéis espalhados pela sala enquanto ele flutua de um lado a outro. E eu ali caído na entrada gritando furiosamente, sendo assomado por toda tristeza e raiva que guardei nos últimos três anos. E nem meus gritos atrapalham sua eterna aula.

-Triste não é? Só agora eu notei, as aulas dele, sempre foram nos mesmos horários sempre, acho que sempre reclamávamos dele, mas nunca paramos para notar que talvez, ele não tivesse escolha.

Me viro imediatamente. Parando o meu lamento ao escutar uma voz, aquela voz. Meus olhos ficam estreitos e um nome salta para minha língua.

-Malfoy...

-Pensei que não fosse me notar, Potter – sorriu com desdém. Eu quase desmaiei, como senti falta daquele sorrisinho de lado.

-Eu sempre notei você – murmurei, ele não me ouviu. Mesmo assim veio caminhando até mim.

-Estou aqui desde o início do dia, quis passar o Natal em Hogwarts, e dessa vez não precisei assinar formulário nenhum – sua risada foi vazia, como a minha há pouco.

-Vai me matar? – perguntei, meio esperançoso, meio temeroso.

-Não poderia, nem se quisesse, alguns feitiços ainda não foram desfeitos.

Sentou ao meu lado, olhando Binns.

-Ele deu aula para cinco anos diferentes já. Você perdeu a aula do sétimo ano, Potter, acho que levou uma falta – sussurrou sorrindo.

-Talvez eu já tenha levado faltas demais – respondo, meio sem jeito, tentando retomar o controle há muito adquirido.

-E você? Vai me matar? – ele pergunta no mesmo tom que eu usei há pouco. Acho que essa vida é um fardo muito pesado para ele também.

-Não... – digo vago, desviando o olhar para o professor. – Hoje é Natal...

**N/A: **Tá aí, curtinha, meio sem lógica, meio angst, meio tudo! Eu gostei dela mesmo. Acho que se fosse eu, e tivesse visto o Binns sozinho dando aula teria começado a chorar... na verdade quando ele entrou em Hogwarts eu tive essa idéia e ela me fez chorar... uma aula eterna... fiquei com peninha do Binns...

**N/A²: **Essa parte eu deixei vago e de propósito, só que pra quem não quiser quebrar a cuca eu vou por a minha idéia e vocês podem adotá-la também. Seria algo do tipo: Binns antes ele tinha meio que uma liberdade, ele tinha mais consciência do mundo ao seu redor, mas os três anos isolados ficou marcado nele, então o pobre fantasma entrou no movimento mecânico de dar aula, mesmo em horas impróprias para aulas e feriados. Mas você pode imaginar o que quiser...


End file.
